


welcome to the thunderdome

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick and Dami Week 2019, Dick's dancer like balance, Gen, Two guys in a trench coat, brotherly shenanigans, damian is wearing a trilby and a mustache, i had to google how tall twelve year olds are, paparazzi avoidance 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: For Dick and Dami week 2019 - paparazziDami needs a new suit, so they head to Armani and make some friends as they leave





	welcome to the thunderdome

Dick knew that when the paparazzi caught wind of Damian, it was going to be bad. He had been hoping that they wouldn’t find out about him being a biological son of Bruce, but at the rate they were gathering out of the Armani store, he knew they knew. Dick reached down, his hand finding his little brother’s shoulder.

“I am used to the press, Grayson,” was grumbled towards him.

“You’re not used to Gotham’s press. They could give TMZ a run for their money.”

“Tt.”

“Alright, we have two options here. Option one: I throw my jacket over you and shove Vicki Vale and her posse of bloodhounds out of the way. Option two: We call Bruce, who will call Commissioner Gordon and wait 45 minutes for the cops to clear everyone out. Option three, and this one is my favorite; we cause a scene.”

Damian arched an eyebrow.

“You want to do option three?”

“What kind of ‘scene’ are we causing?” Damian asked warily.

 

Thirty minutes later, Damian was sitting on Dick’s shoulders. It had only taken asking the workers in the Armani store to help put together a massive trench coat. It was long enough to cover Dick, who was acting as the legs and torso of the massive person leaving Armani. During that thirty minutes, the crowd outside had nearly tripled. They weren’t too far from Wayne Enterprises, and with a bribe of going to visit the Kent Farm to see the animals, Dick had managed to convince Damian to walk all the way to the WE building. Dick had all but thrown his credit card at the saleswoman who thought a black striped trilby would bring the whole look together. Damian clambered onto his spot, on top of Dick’s shoulders, and Dick had sat so the sales people could button up the trench coat around the two of them. Dick got to his feet, his hands clamped around Damian’s ankles.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this, Grayson,” Damian hissed.

“If you want to back out, just say so.”

“You don’t think the mustache is overkill?”

“My original thought was a beard, but then the cameras wouldn’t be able to get those cheeks.”

“I won’t forget this, Grayson.”

“I hope not! Now duck, the doorway wasn’t meant for a seven-foot-tall person.”

Damian ducked as they crossed the threshold. As soon as Dick’s foot hit the sidewalk, the cameras exploded to life, then abruptly stopped. Silence rushed over the assembled crowd of reporters of paparazzi and reporters. Damian wanted to keep going, but Dick’s hands around his ankles stop him from toppling off.

“Give them a wave,” Dick whispered.

“How? You’ve got the sleeves.”

“What human being has shoulders all the way up there, but arms at their hips? Okay, can you wink?”

“I can disarm half of these people in forty-seven second—”

“Just wink, Dami!” Dick hissed.

Damian winked.

“Sir!” The crowd exploded. “Any comment on this new son of Bruce Wayne?”

“Are you the new child of Bruce Wayne?”

“Is it true you’re his only son?”

“What are your thoughts on the other children that Bruce has adopted?”

“You’re awfully tall for being twelve years old!”

“It was reported that you entered the store with Dick Grayson! Where is he?”

The reporters started shouting over each other, bringing the crowd to a low roar. They surged around them, and Dick felt his little brother’s hands clench in his hair. With a reassuring squeeze, Dick set off at a quick trot. They threaded their way through the confused officers that had appeared to attempt to quell the crowd. However, it was rather hard to see where one was walking when one’s face was covered by an Armani trench coat. Dick tripped, nearly dropping Damian. They stumbled forward for a few feet before Dick once again found his balance Damian was too shocked by the ferocity of the crowd, and barely noticed Dick nearly connecting with Gotham’s unforgiving sidewalks. Many of the reporters pursued them, cameras flashing just as loud as their shouts. But soon, the grand entry of Wayne Enterprises greeted them.

Wayne Enterprises also greeted the seven-foot-tall man with guards armed to the teeth. Dick forced his head out of the trench coat, giving Paul, Fred, Nizar, and Joe a start.

“Tell Bruce we’re here, please? Also. There might be a small mob following us.”

**Author's Note:**

> dami stayed on dick's shoulders all the way into bruce's office, where bruce thomas wayne nearly died from laughter at the sight of a 12 year old's face on a seven foot body


End file.
